Włamanie do szkoły
Plik:Włamanie do szkoły.ogg Lvl 13 2 gimbaza nie taki przegryw, masz nawet paczke kumpli od najgrubszego: Gruby( ważył ponad 100 kg XDDDD), Miotla(jego mama była woźną), Petarda(kiedyś wybuchnął petardę na lekcji, przypałowy gość) i ja, Patyk( ważyłem jedną trzecią tego co gruby XD) SRODA pogodny marcowy poranek, wszystko spoko siedziemy w sali dzwoni dzonek na majmę nauczycielką od majcy była Bomba nazwalismy ja tak bo kiedyś jak pisalismy sprawdzian to tak sie zjebala ze Gruby ogluchl na jedno ucho czesto sie spozniala wiec na czilku gadalismy przez ramie i wtedy na lekcje wpadl Petarda jak zawsze spozniony chopaki patrzcie co mam i wyciagnal z plecaka Swierszczyka( taka gazetka porno ) i mowi ze znalazl za lozkiem u brata XD chopaki patrzcie jakie cyce tak sie zagapilismy ze nie zauwazylismy jak do klasy weszla Bomba od razu podeszla wyrwala nam gazetke i drze ryczja czyje to XD Petarda od razu kwiknął zreszta ona wiedziala ze on lubi odpeirdalac i go zlapala za ucho i na korytarz XD cos tam wrzeszczy na niego na korytarzu wrocil do klasy caly zaplakany i bez Swierszczyka po lekcji sie go pytamy co jest a on ze wezwala jego rodzicow do siebie zeby im pokazac ta gazetke Nie wspomnialem ze mama Petardy byla rozwiedziona i miala jakigos narzeczonego chujka ktory chcial Petarde oddac do domu dziecka wiec teraz bedzie mial argument uznalem ze to nadzwyczajna sprawa i zwolalem zebranie o 18 pod trzepakiem XDDDD wszyscy przyszli Petarda strasznie przygnebiony To byla sroda wieczor zeby zachowac chronologie no to mowie: panowie sprawa jest nastepujaca. wymyslilem plan jak uratowac Petardzie dupsko i zemscic sie na Bombie XD wszyscy patrza na mnie bo wiedza ze jestem ekspertem od różnorakich planów ( byłem wtedy strasznie podjarany filmem Ocean's Twelve czy coś takiego o ludziach co okradali kasyna XD) plan wygladal nastepujaco: od Miotly dowiedzialem sie ze szkola jest sprzatana zawsze w poniedzialki i piatki a w czwartki w nocy w szkole siedzi tylko stróż nocny - dowiedzialem sie takze ze moze matce podebrac klucze do pokoju nauczycielskiego w tym do szafek nauczycieli XD - mamy mało czasu, musimy to zrobic jutro. czy wszyscy są z nami? XDDDDD gruby aż stęknął z podniecenia on tak czasem robi XD wszyscy mowia ze pewka i wogl no to dobra chlopaki robimy to przydzielam zadania Petarda jako ze to twoj problem to ty idziesz do sexshopu po wielke dildo i bicz XD Gruby zalatwiasz 4 kominiarki Miotla przynosi klucze ja wezme komórkę z potrzebnymi nagraniami XD mamy malo czasu, Petarda musisz umowic rodzicow na piatek rano da sie zrobic jutro w szkole dogadamy plan, dzisiaj idzcie zdobyc fanty XD w nocy jeszcze zadzonil gruby ze ma kominiarki rano w skzole objasnilem moj plan wszyscy zachwyceni, ja strasznie zespinany w koncu sie mamy wlamac do skzoly jeszcze sprawdzilem czy nie da sie tego zrobic bezkolizyjnie ale niestety w pokoju nauczycielskim caly czas ktos siedzi tak do 17 panowie spotykamy sie o godzinie 20 zeby juz bylo ciemno przed szkola. CZWARTEK godzina 0 to znaczy 20 XD gruby oczywiscie sie spoznia reszta stoi wszystko co potrzebne zalatwione, mamy cały komplet kluczy do szkoły chłopaki możecie sie jeszcze wycofać Miotła mówi że się namęczył o te klucze a pozatym Petarda to czesc naszej paczki i nie mozemy go stracic wbija gruby cos przezuwa i mowi ze konczyl kolacje i jest gotowy do akcji XD wszyscy znaja plan? jacha, jedziemy dobra pamietacie ze kamery sa tylko przed sala komputerowa ale na wszelki wypadek kominiarki zalozmy od razu i tak ciemno nikogo nie ma XD podbijamy do glownych drzwi szkoly, przez okno widac ze ciec oglada telewizje no nie ma opcji nie zobaczy nas jazda otweiraj drzwi Miotła weszlismy, drzwi zostawilismy otwarte na wypadek wykrycia wyciagnalem latarke bo w szkole byly wylaczone wszystkie swiatla czas na etap pierwszy Petarda bierzesz moja komorke ze soba i kladziesz ja pod doniczke na koryatrzu pietrze masz minute do odtworzenia sie nagrania XD wbiegl po schodach i polozyl reszta schowala sie w kiblu chodzilo o to zeby rpzedostac sie obok porterni tak zeby ciec nie zauwazyl XD ciekawi was co ustawilem na angraniu? Wrzaski z jakiegos horroru jak to sie odpalilo to sami sie rpzestraszylismy a co dopiero cieć który myślał że jest sam w nocy w szkole XD usłyszeliśmy jak zapala swiatla na koryatrzu i idzie na pietro petarda zabieraj komorkie i zdupcaj XD przemknelismy sie i weszlismy do pokoju etap pierwszy zakonczony sukcesem XD otweiramy szafke bomby a tam swierszczyk odetchnalem bo jakby go zabrala do domu to bieda swierszczyka wlozylem do plecaka a na jakeigo miejsce polozylismy wielkiego czarnego dildosa i ten bicz XD zakmenlismy i szafke i czekamy dzwiek mial sie odwtorzyc powtornie po 10 minutach i tak bylo. I tu sie plan spierdolil bo cieć zamiast isc sprawdzic zadzwonil po policje XD O KURWA CHLOPAKI CO ROBIMY XDDDDD jako srpawny przywodca mialem plan B XD dobra to rpzez okno przeciez polparter Gruby mowi ze nie ma opcji bo trzy metry i on sie polamie XD jazda gruby ide pierwszy wyskoczylem nawet spoko trawa na dole gruby wylecial z krzykiem ale przezyl miotła gibki i sprawny to jeszcze przymknal okno i w nogi zdupcamy slyszymy ze podejzdza samochod jakis pod szkole dobra gdzie jest Petarda patrzmy w gore a tam w oknie na peirwszym peitrze stoi Petarda i nam macha co ejst XDDDDDDDDDDD O KURWA TOSMY DOJEBALI PRZECIEZ GO ZAMKNA ZA WLAMANIE XD podbijamy do okan i mowimy petarda policja tam idzie schowaj sie albo skacz XDDDDD ten mowi ze na chuj mu takie zycie jak go zlapia i skoczył rozumiecie to? XD pojebus skoczyl kurwa 6 metrow w dol XDDDDDDDDDDDdd #to SIE NIE DZIEJE petarda co jest zyjesz? ta ale chyba skrecilem kostke huj z tym speirdalamy XD ucieklismy, gruby jeszcze nastawil kostke Petardzie w parku i jakos dotarł do domu teraz tylko czekać czy nasz plan wypalil XD PIATEK Piatek rano idziemy do skzoly po drodze miajmy petarde jak idzie z rodzicami XD mruga nam i troche utyka ale nie bardzo blagam niech to sie uda XD wbijamy na lekcje i czekamy przerwa, do klasy wbija Petarda cał zapłakany tylko że ze smiechu XDDDDD mowi ze sie udalo spiewajaco siada z rodzicami w pokoju Bomba podchodzi do szafki siega i wyciaga to wielkie czarne dildo XDDDDDDDDDDD ten narzeczony matki tak parsknal ze poplul pol stolu XD a ona czerwoa jak burak mruczy ze nie wie skad tu sie to wzielo i wyciaga tan bicz XD matka podobno sie oburzyla i wyszła XDDDDD ten "ojczym" sie nie mogl pozebirac i klepnal Petarde w plecy XD Bomba cala czerwona patrzy do szafki ze nie ma swierszczyka i mowi ze nieaktualne XD został odesłany na lekcje a Bomba rozmawia z Dyrektorką na temat przynoszenia takich zabawek do szkoły Petarda podszedl do mnie i powiedzial ze kiedys pewnie bede okradał banki jak teraz takie plany umiem wymyslic I ze to bylo warte skreconej kostki XD wydaje nam sie ze Bomba coś podejrzewa ale raczej nie będzie rozgrzebywać tematu bo troche drażliwy XD szkoda tylko stróża nocnego bo policja sprawdziła mu trzeźwość i sie okazało że był pijany i go zwolnili XDDDDDDDDDDD Kategoria:Pasta